You're Mine
by lizziesparks69
Summary: Mexico is infuriated with the America's new elect-president and begins searching elsewhere to make stronger diplomatic ties, making America both angry and upset. So, what does Alfred do when he hears about his Mexico's behavior with Russia and China? Simple, he drives up to her house to give her a piece of his mind. SMUT first one please review! FemMexico with Alfred APH :D


**omg this is my first ever story! (and it's a smut ;P) obviously like you guys read in description. so this story takes place after trump was elected despite the slurs against Mexicans he said during his campaign and then Mexico beginning to talk to other countries like Russia to develop "stronger ties" idk I just think it would make for a great story so here u go sorry if they're a little OOC :D I used a random spanish name because I couldn't choose one specific FemMex OC, so just picture whoever you want really.**

* * *

Alfred's hand gripped the steering wheel tighter as he pushed down ever farther on the accelerator. The drive felt like forever, but he didn't care. No, Alfred was too damn _angry_ to care. After what he heard...

 _Another world conference had ended. Among the many topics discussed was America's newly appointed president, a boss which many of the other countries had a problem with, Mexico in particular. Alfred felt conflicted, and seeing how Isabel **(Mexico)** had been giving him the cold shoulder the entire time..._

 _It tore him up inside._

 _until he noticed how friendly she was getting on with Russia..._

 _At the end of the world conference, Alfred was one of the last to leave, though Isabel had bolted out. As he was exiting, he heard snickering behind his back. Whispers. He listened in on what sounded like China and Russia._

 _"Oh, so you spent a lot of time in Mexico last night aru?"_

 _More chuckles. "We were doing some very important things..."_

 _"Was it 'improving foreign relations?'"_

 _"Da, I take it her boss told her to do the same with you?"_

 _"Something like that. Let's just say, the *discussion* lasted a very long time."_

 _"Yes, with us too. There was a lot of back and forth." More laughter. "At this rate, she won't be needing America anymore. I can fill in instead."_

 _Alfred stood behind them, unnoticed, shaking. Trembling with rage. He was going to yell at them, lash out at those idiots, but he angrier at someone else. So he hurried with his things and ran straight to his car. Heading straight to Isabel's house._

Sure they've always had a...tense relationship, to say the least. But despite all their fighting, Alfred could usually count on Mexico. She was his dammit! Picturing Yao's filthy hands on her made him grit his teeth. Even worse, Ivan. Now Ivan, Alfred and he never got along, not really. He couldn't help but imagine them together, Russia running his hands through her thick dark hair, grabbing her waist, undressing Isabel with his eyes and then with his hands. Alfred almost heard her whispering Ivan's name, _the wrong name,_ the way she'd said his so many times before, right as the Russian grabbed her and began to-

"FUCK!" Alfred yelled, throwing a misguided punch in the air. It made contact with his windshield, the sheer force smashing it to pieces. Oh he was mad. _How can she let herself BE with them? After all we've been through, all we've done together?_ It upset him deeply. And he was going to make sure Isabel knew. It wasn't long now, only a matter of minutes...

* * *

"ISABEL!" He yelled, slamming the door to Isabel's house open. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He growled, his anger peaking.

And in that moment, a disheveled Isabel ran down the stair, spotting Alfred at the doorway. "Pinche gringo, que haces aquí?! iLargate! **(Fucking Gringo, what are you doing here? Get out!)** " She huffed, quickly growing red at the face. Alfred looked at her up and down, she looked great. Angry for sure, but hot. Her cheeks were flustered, her hair the perfect kind of messy, soft pouty lips and a lacy nightgown clinging to her body, hugging her curves. But he wasn't about to let that distract him. He came here for a reason, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell where you thinking?!"

Isabel crossed her arms, still infuriated. "De que hablas? **(What are you talking about?)** "

"Don't play that game with me. I heard-"

The Mexican shook her head and threw her hands up in the air, "Ay, ni siquera te voy a esuchar si nada más veniste aquí para sermonearme, tú especialmente, y luego en inglés, **(You know what? I don't even want to hear it if you just came here to lecture me, you of all people, and on top of that in English.)** "

Alfred tightened his jaw, "What I'm about to talk to you about is serious, and my Spanish isn't good enough to get the point across."

"Alfred," Isabel shrugged, already tired (and now feeling forced to speak in English). "Why are you here?"

"Why did you do it," Alfred said, sounding almost pained. "Why would you sleep with them?! Or do you expect me to believe you were just 'strenghtening ties' with Russia and China?!"

Isabel got even redder, and her body tensed. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "So that's why you're here! Not to apologize, not to talk about anything but to yell at me for getting involved with other countries?!"

Alfred's own rage returned, and he too got hot. "Apologize?! You were the one who, who,"

"Who what?" she screamed. "Who _betrayed_ you? Is that the word you're looking for? Because I'm glad you know how that feels now!"

"You KNOW I had NOTHING to do that! I DIDN'T CHOOSE HIM!"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She yelled, forcing the tears that were forming to evaporate. She wouldn't cry for this _pendejo_ , not this time. "Every time it looks like things are getting better you pull something like this and now look where we are!"

"AND SO FOR THAT YOU HAD TO HAVE SEX WITH RUSSIA?!" Alfred yelled back, the two of them inches away from each other. "GOD OF ALL PEOPLE, _HIM?!"_

Isabel smirked, "Jealous?" The American man simply glared at her, and she took it as a cue to keep going. "So what did you hear? Did you hear it from him?" She taunted, circling the blond. No, it was not like Mexico, sweet México, to act like this. But he had messed up. Badly. And if one thing was for sure, you did not want to get on her bad side. America is frightening, even cruel when provoked.

Mexico could be so much worse.

"You know, he's so much more _mature_ than what I've had before..." Isabel said, a clear jab at America's age. It was true that she was older.. _.but not enough to make a difference_ he used to think. "Did he tell you all the little details?" she kept going, walking away from Alfred and arriving at the couch in her living room, still keeping her gaze on him."Or rather, all the _huge_ ones?"

Alfred reached his boiling point and snapped. He stalked over to Isabel and grabbed her at the waist, picking her up all at once (hey what are you-!) and carrying her (cabrón PUT ME DOWN!) straight to her bed.

Their bed.

As he often thought of it.

He'd remind her of that.

Alfred kicked open the door ad Isabel flailed her arms behind him, punching his back. Hard. Still, Alfred arrived next to the large bed and threw her down on it. Before Isabel could get up, he climbed on top of her, holding her wrists down. She was trapped, "Gringo, what are you doing?" she asked, breathy.

He just stared at her, the words stifling him. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say. How he was right and she was wrong. How she shouldn't have gone with Russia. Not because he gave a shit who she getting involved with (okay, so maybe he did a little, or a lot but who can blame him?) but more because of the timing. She can't leave him. He wanted to say she was right, and he wanted to apologize, his pride getting in the way. Most of all, that he wanted to work this out, make sure she stays, like they always do. Because she can't leave. Because, "We're married, remember? I can't, I can't let you just leave."

Isabel stopped struggling, and lowered her gaze so as to not look directly at Alfred's shining blue ones, bright with anger and tinged with fear. That she caused. That he caused. It was, she supposed, both their faults. "We're not...officially," was all she could reply.

"At this point, does that matter? I just, I can't have you doing this. It **kills** me to know that he even got near you."

Now Alfred didn't mean any offense at this, but it reignited the fury in Isabel again. "No, you can't say that. Not when you go around with the others. We are NOT officially married, and you can't keep telling me who I'm 'allowed' to be around!" With this, Mexico found the strength to shove Alfred off, making him angry in turn.

"You are so FUCKING STUBBORN sometimes!"

"And you are such an IDIOT!"

The yelling resumed, and the two of them got in each other's faces again. Only this time, Alfred wasn't going to be the nice guy anymore. He grabbed Isabel by the arms and pulled her close, giving her a rough kiss. He half expected her to shove him away again, but she didn't. Instead, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled herself up to him, deepening the kiss. Alfred smirked, and needed no further indication from her. It looked like they were going to take their anger out on each other a different way after all. He shoved her onto the bed much harsher this time and quickly regained his position on top and continuing the kiss on the bed. She ran her fingers through his golden hair, squirming delightfully under him. She broke the kiss briefly to catch a breath, and Alfred moved to her neck, sucking on it hard. He wanted to leave a hickie, he wanted Ivan and Yao and everyone else, including Isabel, to know who she belonged to. She moaned as Alfred began undoing the laces at the front of her nightgown and nipping down her neck and then her collarbone. Before he could get any further, Isabel sat up and kissed him roughly again all while trying to take off his jacket. He helped her, and took off his shirt too before leaning back down to her, only in his pants now. Alfred hooked his hand under her leg and lifted her off the bed again. He took two steps to the side and pressed her up against the bedroom wall, Isabel letting out a quiet squeal at the impact. They finally managed to get her nightgown off and out of the way revealing a very vulnerable Isabel. All that was left on her was some lacy white panties, moist already Alfred noticed.

 _No, she doesn't get that yet,_ He thought. She had to be punished somehow first.

Alfred held her up against the wall and took one of her large breasts into his mouth, sucking hard. "Mmf!" Isabel cried, feeling the warmth on her nipple. Alfred kept going, occasionally nipping at her nipple making the wet Mexican girl whimper. Once Alfred felt he had his fill of the first one, he moved to the second breast, already aroused and excited. He went down on this one a little rougher, and Isabel bit back another moan. She knew the game he was playing at, and she wasn't about to let him win. Not yet.

Alfred could hear Isabel trying to stifle her moans and felt his cock getting hard. _Not talking huh?_ _Looks like we'll have to amp it up._ In one fluid motion, Alfred grabbed hold of Isabel's legs again and lifted her up even further so that he had in his sights his target. Isabel instinctively wrapped her legs around his neck tightly. Alfred pulled back lace panties just enough to reveal the hot, slick flesh, exactly what he was looking for. Wasting no time, he gave her clit a long hard lick and Isabel screamed, "AHH!"

So he kept going, moving back and forth between shoving his tongue in and out of her and rolling it around her clit, delighting in Mexico's breathy whispering.

"Ay~ gringo que cosas me haces...uff"

Her hands found themselves wrapped in his hair and she did her best to keep herself leaning against the wall. Alfred felt his cock growing tighter against pants and knew he only had a little bit longer before he would have to get inside her. So he nuzzled himself in further and moved faster, and kept going until he heard:

"Ay güero ya estoy cerca!"

He immediately removed himself from her, leaving a yearning look on Isabel's face, one quickly replaced by anger. Before she could say anything, he brought her back down to the bed and held her down one last time. He kissed her, biting her lower lip gently and lifted his face, leaving her mouth open and pouty. "You know," Isabel began, "Ivan didn't tease me this much," hoping it'd rile him up enough.

Alfred faltered for a second, but smirked, "Sounds like he didn't know what he was doing then." He replied coolly, running his hands down her body slowly, savoring every part. Isabel moved under his touch.

"Well how would you know? You weren't there."

"If I had been," Alfred continued, removing his pants. "You wouldn't have even noticed him."

Isabel chuckled at the thought. "I don't remember you being that great."

Now only in boxers, Alfred lowered himself so that he could whisper huskily in her ear, "Need a reminder?"

Isabel shuddered, but kept her wits about her. "so you do want to hear all the little details..."

"There were only little ones weren't there?" he said before planting another hickie on her neck. "Did he make you scream the way I do?"

"You haven't really made me- AAH!" Isabel was cut off by Alfred shoving two fingers deep inside her. He took a breast in one hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple, squeezing, pinching, and massaging it, while he kept suckling the other, sometimes lifting himself off to plant kissed along her flat toned tummy.

"What's that you were saying?" he said between kisses.

Isabel was getting overwhelemd, "I think I'm, oh dios, uy~" And her cries got higher, louder, more incoherent. She was reaching her peak, and Alfred knew it, so he stopped, leaving her frustrated again.

"Fuck!" She cursed. "Pinche Alfred..."

He smirked and took off his boxers, releasing his incredibly large member. Isabel gazed up it and felt herself getting hotter. She tried reaching out for it, to torture him like he had her, but Alfred had other plans. "You want this?"

"Stop playing games."

"Beg me."

 _No,_ Isabel wasn't about to swallow her pride like that. But her body was screaming at her, craving the satisfaction that the American standing boldly in front of her had been denying this whole time. So Isabel sat up and jumped at him, rubbing herself up against him. Alfred hadn't seen this coming, and having her pressed up so tightly made his cock throb even harder. Fuck it, he wasn't planning on waiting much longer. Besides, there were other things he could do without having to give up so much. Her heat radiated onto him as she began kissing his neck and chest, pushing her large breasts up against him.

As Isabel lowered her hand, she whispered in his ear, "You know, when we were together, the Russian could only talk to me in English too."

Alfred led out a husky groan as her fingers traced a line down to his cock, "Entonces, tendré que hacer mejor **(then I'll have to do better)** " he muttered. He grasped Isabel by the waist and whipped her around fast, her back to him. "Lista? **(ready?)"**

Isabel opened her mouth to respond when Alfred rammed his hard cock in her, "AHHH!"

It was so big, definitely rivaling that of Russia's, and stretched her out amazingly. She had almost forgotten how he felt.

And now that he'd begun, there was no stopping. Alfred couldn't hold back anymore and slammed into Isabel hard and quickly gaining speed. She screamed with each thrust, loving every moment of it. Yes, America was young compared to her, compared to many other countries. But the power that he held, the power he was hitting her with now, made his age irrelevant. Those where the last thoughts to go through her mind until she completely shut down, feeling only pleasure.

Finally they came. Mexico first, and America only moments after. He came inside her completely, filling her up, before falling into bed beside her. Alfred pulled her closer to him with one arm, and Isabel let herself curl up next to him. He planted a kiss on her head and whispered to her, "I'm sorry, not for what's happened, but because I hated seeing you get hurt. I hated you ignoring me, and going to them. Going to anyone. I don't want you to leave. We're going to work this out because despite everything, I need you. You're mine, and I'm yours."

Isabel nodded and whispered back, "I need you too."

He held her closer, and for a few moments of silence, they stayed like that. Their relationship was a complicated, messy one it was true, but it was theirs. They needed each other. Isabel then started shift in place, loosening Alfred's grip on her. Alfred watched her, mildly confused, as she started trailing kisses down him. "What are you doing?"

Isabel smiled, with a mischievous look in her eye. "Cobrando venganza," she replied. "It's my turn now gringo." And with that, she placed herself on top of a very aroused and slightly worried America.

* * *

 **hope you guys liked it ;D**


End file.
